Deѕde el coмιenzo
by Flower-Of-May
Summary: Francamente te odie, te odie tanto que me acabo doliendo, todo ese sufrimiento, todo rencor que sentía hacía ti, fue por el hecho de que nunca me entendiste, siempre eras tú, todo era por ti, y no me di cuenta de que también tenía que mirar por mí.AU


**Sakura Haruno encontrándose con el enemigo**

Francamente te odie, te odie tanto que me acabo doliendo, todo ese sufrimiento, todo rencor que sentía hacía ti, fue por el hecho de que nunca me entendiste, siempre eras tú, todo era por ti, y no me di cuenta de que también tenía que mirar por mí, pero era una chiquilla ilusa que pensaba que todo era de color de rosa junto a mi príncipe azul, cuando de verdad el sentía cierta repulsión por mí. Todo no fue culpa de él y con el tiempo aprendí a no confiar en los hombres que iban de príncipes cuando de verdad su apariencia era otra, menos mal que aprendí que todo no era de color de rosa, menos mal que sé que nunca te volveré a ver.

Ahora tengo todo lo que quise, eh conseguido mis metas ahora soy una gran médica y tengo mi casa propia, tengo a mis dos mejores amigos, pero aun tengo este sentimiento que me atormenta día y noche. Su partida fue un gran trauma para mí pero que esperaba de alguien que nunca me tuvo ni el más mínimo aprecio. Quizás mi vida amorosa no es buena todo porque él me enseño la verdadera cara de la vida, me enseño que todo el mundo busca algo como el solo me buscaba por interés, por su propio interés. Ahora entiendo tantas cosas de cuando iba a el instituto, comprendo las miradas de pena de algunas, las miradas de odio por parte de otras y los chicos siempre me intentaban convencer de que Uchiha no era el príncipe que yo siempre había soñado, si les hubiera hecho caso en ese entonces, si no me hubiera cegado por él, quizás ahora no sentiría lo que siento ahora, sé que es parte del pasado, pero cuanto he sufrido, siempre me eche la culpa de que él me dejara, de que él se marchara, pero al final comprendí tantas cosas que hacía años no hubiera comprendido y hubiera dicho: '' mi príncipe nunca haría eso conmigo''. Estúpida, imbécil, eso es lo que fui, la verdad ahora mi carácter es más fuerte y en cierto modo le tengo que agradecer eso, pero ahora entiendo que el odio que le tengo no solo viene de todo lo que me hiso sino lo que más odio es que aun lo recuerdo, recuerdo sus caricias fingidas, todo lo que me hacía era para su propio provecho ¿por qué, por qué tuve que ser yo?

Aun no lo entiendo del todo y eso que han pasado varios años desde que el partió de aquí, de Konoha, aun recuerdo sus manías, su palabras favoritas si así se le podría llamar, todo aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, con 25 años que tengo aun lo recuerdo .Mi amiga y a la vez su hermana Hinata Uchiha , siempre estuvo hay para mí, nunca me dejo ella es una chica tan sonriente, tan extrovertida, yo también fui así antes de que él me hiciera la vida pedazos. También está mi amigo y a la vez su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, el un chico muy sonriente incapaz de hacer daño a alguien también estuvo ahí apoyándome. Lo mejor de todo es que ellos dos mis mejores amigos, mi familia, son pareja me alegre tanto cuando me entere, pero a mi mente vino eso de ''Sakura, ¿dónde está tu príncipe? O no la han dejado'' y acto seguido sus risas me hacían despertar de mis sueños, de esos sueños que me hacían alejarme de la realidad aun que fuera por un momento, cuanto sufrí, y sufro. La verdad aquí en Konoha todo es muy tranquilo y eso en parte me agrada porque no hay tanto ruido como en la ciudad, en donde yo estudiaba. Y aquí gracias a mi tía Tsunade pude hacerme con el puesto de médica y ahora soy una de las más importantes de Konoha. Todo en mi vida desde que se fue él pareció irme perfecto, todo había salido como en mis sueños pero en este sueño hecho realidad no estaba mi ''príncipe'', no sé cómo pude ser tan estúpida para llamarle así, la verdad me produce una risa un poco apagada cada vez que lo recuerdo, pero para madurar en mi vida tuve que pasar por ese trauma que tenía nombre y apellido, Sasuke Uchiha. No solo me uso para su provecho, sino que además me engañaba con otras tantas, por eso a ese jamás se le debería llamar príncipe, porque él es príncipe del engaño, de la traición y es la razón de la que hoy yo sea así arisca, con un carácter muy maduro, valiente y ha hecho que mis lágrimas nunca más salieran. Yo ya no soy esa chica de aspecto enfermizo, de tez pálida, y con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Ahora mi aspecto es de una mujer segura, de cabellos rosados que me llegan por debajo de los hombros, una piel nívea y bien cuidada, y mis ojos son jades. Cuanto eh cambiado desde que te fuiste, cuanto he madurado…

-Sakura –llamaron a mi espalda- lo siento, pero… -mi amiga hiso un silencio un tanto incomodo-

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? –Pregunte ya un poco irritada-

-Pues, es sobre _él, _-hiso una pausa- va a volver.

-No puede ser –murmure- el otra vez aquí no

Perdí mi mirada en la hermosa vista que tenía en mi casa, aun recordando la conversación de Hinata, es que Dios me odia, acaso he hecho algo realmente malo para que mi tormento vuelva, pero la verdad ya no me tiene que importar, tengo que ser fuerte, su arrogancia no me tiene que afectar.

Pasadas unas semanas como siempre, por fin llego el día en que él volviera, Naruto, Hinata y yo le fuimos a recoger, la verdad no me hacía mucha ilusión que ese desgraciado se montara en mi coche, pero era un favor que les tenía que hacer a la familia Uchiha por lo bien que se portaron conmigo cuando mi madre enfermo y mi tía no pudo cuidar de mí.

-Sakura, ¿seguro que vas a estar bien? –Pregunto Naruto-

-Tranquilo –le sonreí- solo tengo ganas de darle un guantazo y me quedare a gusto

-No, Sakura no le golpees –dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, y moviendo las manos-

-Hinata y yo nos reímos lo estaba diciendo a modo de burla pero como siempre el rubio era tan inocente que se lo creía, nunca cambiaría. Llegamos al aeropuerto, tragué saliva, no quería reencontrarme con él pero no me quedaba de otra tengo que hacer frente a eso que me da miedo.

Y allí se encontraba sentado con su perfecto pelo negro con reflejos azulados, esos ojos negros inexpresivos, su blanca piel, y su cuerpo de infarto. Su belleza era tan perfecta que me daba repulsión ver a mi ''príncipe'' más perfecto que antes. Él por fin nos vio y se levanto sin ninguna prisa algo que me estreso bastante.

-Hola, viejo amigo –saludó Naruto, brindándole un abrasó-

-Hola –contestó-

-Hermano, cuanto tiempo, has crecido –dijo dándole un abrasó, el cual el correspondió levantándola del piso-

-La verdad que sí –sonrió-

-Hmp –dije como saludo, mientras me giraba en dirección al coche-

-Sakura, ¿no me vas a dar un abrasó? –me pregunto con arrogancia, ¿que se creía que iba a caer en sus brazos como de pequeña?

-Yo contigo Uchiha no tengo nada que ver-conteste tajante-

-Entiendo- murmuro, con una sonrisa de lado-

De repente a mi cabeza vino el recuerdo de esa tarde en que me hiso suya, sus caricias, sus besos, todo me hace recordar que en ese momento estaba en mi cuento de hadas pero ahora entiendo que solo me usaba, solo me usaba, me usaba.

- ¿Quieres arrancar ya?-pregunto Naruto-

-Hmp, claro

-Veo que las manías se pegan –dijo Sasuke-

-¿Por qué lo dices Sasuke? –Pregunto Hinata-

-Porque esas palabras son mías.

Por fin los deje en casa de los Uchiha y pude marchar tranquilamente sin tener que ver su maldita cara, su maldito cuerpo endemoniadamente perfecto, sin tener que ver sus ojos negros y oler su fragancia que tenía después de tantos años. Él no ha cambiado sigue tan prepotente como siempre, y como siempre el tiene que tener la atención.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa allí estaba el pelirrojo con el que había olvidado las insoportables caricias del azabache, ¿pero qué hacía allí?, acaso hoy tengo que encontrarme con gente del pasado.

-Gaara- dije bajándome del coche-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte sin mucho ánimo-

-Pues, quiero que salgamos a dar una vuelta, ¿puedes? –él era así, tan frío y distante por eso corte la relación-

-Claro que puedo dame unos minutos –sonreí, pero para mis adentros no me hacía mucha gracia salir-

Me puse un vestido negro de tirantes que hacía ver que tenía unos pechos perfectos, era por encima de las rodillas y se podía ver mis piernas. No me maquille solo me puse un poco de brillo en mis labios, y me pinte la raya del ojo. Me puse unos tacones negros, y me deje mi pelo suelto. Cogí mis cosas y salí por la puerta y allí estaba Gaara esperándome y cuando me vio abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

-Hermosa como siempre- la verdad no me importo su cumplido ya que tenía mi mente en otro lugar-

-Hmp –respondí-

-¿Quién te enseño esas hermosas palabras? –se rió de mí-

-Alguien a quien no tendría que haber conocido nunca –respondí tajantemente-

Gaara no me hiso ninguna pregunta más, y no hablamos durante todo el trayecto hacía aquel restaurante. Mi mente aun estaba medía ida por el recuentro tan frío por mi parte con Sasuke, pero lo conocía y esas sonrisas que nos dedico fue sonrisas forzadas.

-Sakura ya llegamos- me dijo mi acompañante mientras me abría la puerta-

-Gracias –respondí-

Dirigí mi mirada hacía los coches que estaban aparcados y divise un volvo plateado que se me hacía familiar, aunque no le di mucha importancia y seguí a Gaara adentro de aquel restaurante.

-Dime Gaara ¿Qué es lo que quieres y no me mientas? –pregunte, mientras la poca paciencia que me quedaba se agotaba-

-Bueno, Sakura no sé quién te enseño a ser así, pero es verdad necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Quién me enseño? Sasuke Uchiha, él fue quien me enseño que todos quieren algo en esta vida, que necesitan favores o simplemente necesitan tener un poco de sexo y te utilizan.

-Dime de qué se trata.

-Pues, ¿podrías fingir que eres mi novia? –Gaara nunca me había pedido algo así, él no era así-

-¿Pero por qué? –dije dudando la respuesta que le iba a dar-

-Por favor Sakura es para un trabajo muy importante.

-Vale- suspire aun me quedaba algo de humanidad-

Mientras esperábamos al sujeto que tenía que llegar pedimos unos entrantes, cuando me dieron ganas de ir al baño.

-Ahora vuelvo ¿sí?

-Vale, pero no tardes.

Encontré el baño sin dificultades pero al entrar pude escuchar los gemidos de una chica contra la puerta de uno de los baños, yo suspire eso era tan desagradable, y entre al que estaba al final.

Cuando los gemidos cesaron la puerta se abrió y pude escuchar como la chica pronunciaba: ``Príncipe esto ha sido magnifico''. Acaso quería la chica quedar en ridículo, pero así fui yo hace muchos años atrás. Salí de donde estaba y allí estaba él, poso su mirada en mí y yo pase con indiferencia de sus ojos negros, la chica mostro un leve sonrojo. Me lavé las manos mire mis ojos unos segundos y salí del baño, caminé con paso seguro aunque verle con otra me hirvió la sangre supuse que es porque ha vuelto a hacer lo que hace con todas.


End file.
